dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aqan, The Ruler of all Evil!
Aqan, The Ruler of all Evil!, episode 6 of DBTNG. Narrator: Our heroes have trained long and hard for the past 6 months. Pan and Trunks's power's have increased greatly and Goten's strength is starting to surpass his father's power! However, time is up and Aqan emerges from the portal on the lookout! (THE HELL PORTAL IS GLEAMING PURPLE, DARK ENERGY IS SEEPING THROUGHOUT THE LOOKOUT) Uub:Aqan!!! Hw... is here!!! Korin:WOAH!! That power is huge!! Uub:Korin! Use your telepathy and tell Trunks, Pan, and Goten that he is here! Korin:Ok, i'll do that! Korin (TELEPATHY TO PAN):Pan, Pan! Hello? Knock knock! Wake up! Pan:Huh? Oh... Korin? Whats happenin'? Korin (TELEPATHY): Aqan is coming! Get to the lookout! QUICK! Pan:Wha...WHAT?! Aqan is here? Im on it! (FLYS OFF) Korin:Uub! It will take Pan some time to get here. Uub:She won't make it. I'll have to hold Aqan off untill she can get here. (Dende comes to the scene) Dende:This... power.... Is Goten coming also? Korin:Wait, i was supposed to call all of them!? Uub and Dende:(FACEPALM) Korin:I'll do that right now! Korin:(TELEPATHY TO TRUNKS): Trunks! TRUNKS!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME! Trunks:wha-WOAH! Korin you scared me there for a second. Yeah, what? Korin(TELEPATHY):Aqan is coming! Get to the lookout, and fast! Trunks:Aqan?! I'm on it! (FLYS OFF) Korin:Alright, time for Gote--- (THE LOOKOUT SHAKES RAPIDLY) Korin:AGH!! I CAN'T DO TELEPATHY IN THIS WEATHER! Dende:Uub... (STRUGGLING TO KEEP BALANCE) you sense that powe----(FALLS DOWN) (GETS BACK UP) Power heading towards us? I don't think that's Pan. Korin:That power is simillar.. Uub:Of course! Panthera is coming to the lookout! Dende:Your... kidding... 2 powerful beings coming to destroy us. Woohoo. Korin:I thought Panthera was destroyed! Uub:He retreated from Goten since his power was so...... high.. (AQAN EMERGES FROM THE PORTAL, THE PORTAL EXPLODES WITH PURPLE BEAMS OF LIGHT EVERYWHERE) Aqan:Ehh... That was not the grand entrance I expected... 3 weaklings and a fourth coming around.. Dende:(THINKING)That power... It's insane... Aqan:This is the lookout, eh? Aqan:No hell barriers, i see. (PANTHERA ARRIVES ON THE SCENE) Uub:Panthera! Panthera:Sorry, Aqan, but it's MY job and MY job only to make sure defeat is imminent for the Z-fighters. Aqan:Hehehe... Korin:(THINKING) Panthera's power compared to Aqan's is like comparing Ketchup to Mustard! The mustard is far more superior! Aqan:So, you are the new Z-Fighters? Hah, this will be cake. Panthera:I'm not a Z-Fighter!! Aqan:That's what you think... Panthera:(FURIOUS)WHAT DO YOU MEAN!! I AM THE MOST SUPERIOR BEING IN HISTORY! I HAVE EVERYTHING SUPERIOR INTO ONE! ARGH!!! (Panthera foolishly rushes infront of Aqan) Panthera:TRI-BEA--- (Aqan punches Panthera clean through his stomach) Panthera:(STAGGERING BACK) Wh-- wh--- how... Aqan:Say bye. Panthera:Ne-NEVER!!!!!!!! Aqan:Well, your not the cooperative one, are you? Uub:PANTHERA! LOOK OUT! Aqan:HELL SHURIKEN! (A DISK OF RED ENERGY FORMS IN AQAN'S HAND.) (AQAN LAUNCHES THE DISK AND THE DISK CLEANLY CUTS PANTHERA INTO HALF) Panthera:N-no!!!! HOW!!!!!!!!! (GETS HIT, AND DIES) (THE TWO HALVES OF PANTHERA HIT THE FLOOR, AND AQAN THEN BLASTS THE TWO HALVES. EXAPORATING EVERY ATOM IN EACH ONE) Aqan:Yawn. I wan't some real combat. Where's Trunks? Korin:Oh yeah! I have to contact Goten! Korin (TELEPATHY TO GOTEN):HURRY UP GOTEN GO GO GO TO THE LOOKOUT AW GOD AQAN IS HERE GO GO GO AHH. Goten:Woah, Korin... I'll be there! (FLYS OFF) Dende:Wait! A power is approaching! I think thats--- Uub:TIEN! (TIEN ARRIVES AT THE LOOKOUT, HIS POWER SEEMS TO HAVE INCREASED GREATLY) Tien:Hey, Uub. Korin:Where's Chiaoutzu? Tien:He can't take this kind of combat, Korin. Just let me power up and kill this dude. Aqan:Im surpressing my power, you know. Tien:Really? Dende:Yeah, he defeated Panthera with only 3 attacks! Tien:I don't care if this guy is a billon times stronger then me, I will fight! Narrator:Tiens courage seem's to hint that he has gotten more powerful. But Trunks, Goten, and Pan are running late! Will they make it on time? Will Tien defeat Aqan? Or will Tien just hold Aqan off untill the heroes get here? Find out on the next episode of The New Generation! ﻿ Category:Fan Fiction